Rise of the Cyber Star
by Blazeingheroine
Summary: Twins Rick and Rhonda have one goal in mind, turning in their parents. However, it seems like the hands of fate have other plans. Leaving old friends and enemies to make new ones, the twins will help the Blue Bomber and his older brother take down Dr.Wily. At the same time, figure out what the meaning of their fate. Based on the comics. Pairings if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

Grunt: They went that way!

Grunt2: Lets get them!

The two thugs went down the dark ally, their prey just mere feet away. Thee kids were running as fast as they could go. In the lead was a boy with short, spiky hair. The two behind were twins, though they look nothing alike. For one, they're boy and girl twins. The girl had short, tomboyish, red hair and two scars on her right hand. The boy had long, frizzy, brown hair and a scar on his left eye. They both had steel grey eyes. The two grunts leaped and grabbed the girl. Her brother stops.

Brown-haired boy: Rhonda!

Rhonda: Don't stop Rick! You're freedom is more important than me! Keep running!

Rick: I'm not leaving you to our so-called parents!

When Rick was distracted, the other grunt grabbed the other boy and put a knife to his throat.

Grunt2: Now kid, you can either come back with us or your friend here gets the cut.

Grunt (licks lips): And your sister here will get something much worse.

Rick: You son of a %#!

Grunts: You take that b….

They stop taking and their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. Then they fell down dead. The two kids struggled to get free of the now bloody grunts. The spiky haired one took one look at the bodies and faint in such comedy like way that Rick almost fell over laughing. Rhonda went to check him over.

Rhonda: After all this time, he still faints at sight of blood. Anyway, he'll live. By the way, I can see you, Joe.

Joe: Observant young one.

A movement stirred in the shadows. The glint of a two-foot blade was the first to emerge. The owner of that blade had the sights of an old hobo. But his cold stare was nothing to laugh about. It's the only thing that keeps him alive in this secret, damage town.

Rick: Thanks for saving us Joe. Erm, where did the sword come from?

Joe: There are many things you don't know about me.

Rick: (Well that didn't answer my question)

Rhonda: Not important Rick. We have to get Pete and ourselves out of this town before they send more goons after us.

Joe: I shall cover you. Your physical attacks won't help against ranged enemies.

Rick(mumbles): Says the guy who uses a sword.

Rhonda: Not now.

By this time, Pete had awaken and reloaded his gun. The group then dashed down the alleyway, killing any enemies that stood in their way and freed the few good people the came across. Well, really Pete and Joe did the killing. The twins didn't want to be images of their parents. But as they got closer to fields outside the city, Rhonda felt despair. She was leaving what very few she had behind. All her friends had no fighting or gun skills, except Pete and Joe. If her parents try to find out where they are through them, there will be no way for them to survive. But all those thoughts went away when they reached the city exit.

Rick: Freedom at last!

Pete: It's not over yet. (shoots goon without looking) You need to get to the closest government office to report this.

Joe: Yes. It's a three-day trip from here. Do you have all of your things?

Twins: Yes.

Joe: Then go. We will protect whatever good souls are left in this damn city.

The twins went off without another word. They knew that this was the only chance for a new start for everyone. But they didn't know that their destiny will affect the universe. Joe did apparently.

Joe: The day which the universe dreads is coming.

Pete: What are you going on about, old man?

Ronda and Rick ran as far as their legs could carry them. They wanted to make it to their destination in two days. That way they can prevent any more damage to their friends. However, it wasn't long until something felt off.

Rhonda: Joe was acting weird.

Rick: Yeah, he looked more depressed than normal.

Rhonda: Also, seems like the longer we are away from the city, the hotter it gets.

Rick: It's not normal, I'll say that much.

About a hour later, the heat had slow the twins down sharply.

Rhonda: If this heat gets any worse, we'll pass out.

Rick: Too…..late….(faints)

Rhonda: No! (Try's to carry her brother, but heat doubles) No…..(faints)

The two teens nearly died of the heat when it went away. A black bird land near them and turns into a middle aged woman.

Woman: Well, that took longer than expected. Then again, they are the keys for universal safety. Poor things.(starts spell) Jikan wa futatabi heiwa o motarasu tame ni hassei suru to, atarashī hīrō ga kita go-ri no senshi o setsuzoku ā sutā. Korera 2 Anbureikaburu-kan no ketsueki o tsukurou!

As the spell was finished, the teens had been wiped of the face of the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Female Parent: You are so useless! You can't even deliver one package right! Maybe I should end your miserable life right now!_

_The young woman took several steps toward a young girl before stabbing her with a large kitchen knife. By instinct, the girl tried to defend herself by hiding behind her arms, which soon became a bloody mess. No one seemed to hear her cries for help. If they did, they either didn't care or to scared to help. That was type of people that lived around her. Luckily, the phone rang, distracting her mother for the right amount of time for her to get up and stagger a way._

Rhonda started to wake, trying to remember what happen. Before she was completely knocked out, she saw a woman that resembled a witch. Did she do some hocus pocus or something? She felt like that was the case. The landscape changes completely since they fainted. Or, maybe they moved?

Rhonda: (Man, how long were we out?)

Rick: Man, what happen? Did we get stuck in a solar flare?

Rhonda: Yes Rick, we where hit by something that only affects electronics on earth and comes from the sun. Now think about that for a second.

Only silence came from Rick. They decided to find other people and shelter before they discuses it any further. After hours of silence, the came across a rundown town with an aura of danger. Hoping that they wouldn't run into trouble, they set out to find a place to sleep. The town seemed abandoned. No kids playing in streets, all the windows had closed drapes, and no answered the their knocks.

Rhonda: This place…it's like the old city. Freaked out people and knifes in garbage cans.

After that, Rhonda started to dig out the knives from said garbage cans when she found a newspaper. The date was June 4, 20XX. Which meant that it was either 201010 or 2020. This did confirm Rhonda's theories, however, that's not exactly good.

Rick: OH MY GOD! WE GOT BLASTED INTO THE FUTURE!

Rhonda: Or a different planet. It really doesn't matter. We should focus on the fact that we are nowhere near our destination.

Rick: (Yawns) Or a place to sleep.

The town had no place for them to sleep. So they found a hidden valley to rest. Surprisingly, it was warmer then their old bedroom.

2:00am

The guns and screams for help wouldn't have woken the twins up if sounds weren't so weird. Gunfire is supposed to sound like firecrackers. Not like squeaky windows.

Rhonda: That doesn't sound right.

Rick: What the screams or the gunfire?

Rhonda: The gunfire you dumb %$.

Rick: Hey where'd that come from? You never acted like this before.

Rhonda: It's nothing.

Rick: Yes, it is something. You never swear. That's my job. Please, we're partners in crime. We need to trust each other.

Rhonda: You want to know my problem? You didn't run! If Joe didn't come, we would have been killed or worse. Do you really want to take chances?

Rick: I…I…I…

Creeper: What are you kids doing here?

The twins quickly turned around to find ten humans with guns point at their chests. There were five pitch-black robots (kind of look like Bender from Futurama) with even bigger guns. They advance toward the twins hungrily.

Rick: (grabs knife from Rhonda's bag) We continue this later.

Rhonda: (Gets in fighting stance) Che.

Rhonda grabs a knife and threw it point blank at the closes human. It went right threw him. Rick ran to the family to free them, but almost got shot. Changing directions, his sister ran strait up to the poor excuse of a man and trips him. The dude gets up quicker than she expected and gets out his own knife. He blindly tries to cut her but she dodges. Rhonda tries to counter but he blocks her with his knife. Seeing that he is more skilled than she thought, she strikes again, but this time she uses the knife she hid up her sleeve before the fight to sabotages him in the gut. By this time, all the humans were either dead or severely wounded. The robots though were a problem. The knives just bounce of them like rubber. Guns didn't help because they had no idea how to use them. Everything looked blink for the twins and the family. Rhonda did not want to die here. She had to help the family. She had to look out for her brother. She couldn't let everyone down. Rhonda felt anger and pride on levels she never felt before.

Rick: (Why is she giving off extreme heat?)

Rhonda: I…WILL…NOT…DIE! (Releases rainbow aura and eyes turn yellow)

Rick:!

At is time, Rhonda wasn't in control. Her anger and will to save everyone was though. She rushed in, not caring about her own safety. She most likely would've died if someone didn't stop her.

?: PROTO STRIKE!

Five huge blasts of energy came from the rooftops. Each robot was destroyed. Nothing to it. Seeing that the robots were no longer there, Rhonda's anger subsided. She looks to where the blasts came from to find a young boy, about ten, standing with a scarf flowing in the wind. Of coarse, like every random guy that saves your life, he disappears. Not having any time to wonder who he was, Rhonda went to checks on her brother and the family.

Rick: Sis, what was that? You just went off the deep end with all the glow stuff and shouting.

Rhonda: Deep end? Glow? What in the world are you talking about?

Rick: What! You don't remember?

Rhonda: (Bluntly) No.

In a random dark void.

Witch: Sorry. You awoken sooner than I thought. The power would have killed you if you don't have the right handicap with you.

The witch like lady looks at the magical portal. The twins were in a shack with the family that they saved. Rick was playing with a small boy and Rhonda was looking at the stars, far away from everyone else.

Witch: So young and broken, unlike the heroes before them. I better check on the other young ones.

Note from Me: Hello. This being based on the comics, I will have the Megaman and Sonic crossover. However, I'm going to make a Sonic fanfic that will crossover with this one. It will make sense later. I hope you like my writing. Blazeingheroine out.

P.S. I miss spelled my username. It's suppose to be Blazeingheroine.


End file.
